


garchel drabbles to make your heart sing

by hawaiian_shirt



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, RACHEL IS 17 AND GAR IS 18 IN THIS OKAY I AM NOT STUPID, also a lil bit of Dickkory in there for y'all, but i do ship the characters with all my heart and soul, i am here to remedy that, i am nothing if not FUCKING IMPATIENT, legit just a bunch of drabbles, no beta we die like women, no i do not ship the fucking actors, okay so ive seen that there is a significant LACK of Garchel centered fics in this archive, that would be gross, watch me write this utter bullshit, yes i cant write, yes this involves them kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiian_shirt/pseuds/hawaiian_shirt
Summary: i have noticed that there is a SIGNIFICANT lack of Garchel centered fics in this archive, so now I shall remedy that.(this is all the CHARACTERS, not the actors, btw. that would be gross.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 52
Kudos: 96





	1. kissing

**Author's Note:**

> okay so just FYI Rachel is 17 in this and Gar is 18. 
> 
> I don't have a death wish.
> 
> again, i ship the characters, not the actors! just making that clear.
> 
> sorry for the worst writing of my entire life.
> 
> <3 <3<3

Kory walked in the door to the Tower, her arms loaded to the brim with shopping bags of all shaped and sizes. Huffing, she elbowed her way into the space, cursing at her inability to walk with all of the shopping hanging on her lithe figure.

Raising an eyebrow at the man casually reading on the couch, Kory stood in front of the elevator, watching as Dick strode over to her, his eyes sparkling as he took in her bedazzled appearance.

‘Is there a reason you’re here with a ton of shopping, Kory?’ he laughed, kissing her cheek as they set the bags on the counter.

‘Should there be a reason? I wanted new shoes, and what’s the point of being royalty if you don’t spend at least a bit of your money, right?’ Kory replied, nimbly rummaging through the treasure trove.  
‘Did you get anything for the kids, at least?’ her boyfriend asked, drawing out a third pair of shoes.

‘Course. I got Rachel some basic necessities, new books, and some jewelry. Gar was easy- I got him a new headset and some video games. Oh, and a subscription to Animal Planet.’

‘Anything for Jason? Rose and Jericho are out of town at the moment.’

‘I got Jason condoms.’

Roaring with laughter, Dick nodded, lazily winding one of Kory’s magenta curls around his finger. ‘Well, that is a pretty good idea. Anyway, I need to go get Gar and Rach for training.’

‘I think they’re still asleep- I’ll go. They never like it when you wake them up.’ She replied, kissing him before walking to the resident shapeshifter’s room.

Her heels clicking on the metal hallway, she reached Gar’s door, surprised to see the door open a chunk, giving her a direct view into the space- which was weird, given how much Gar craved his privacy.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she peeped though the gap, her heels making almost no noise as she silently looked around. Suddenly, she stifled a gasp, clapping a hand over her mouth as she spotted Gar- and Rachel- in the room.

Together.

Kissing.

No, not just kissing. Full on making out.

In fact, Kory was pretty damn sure that Rachel had her tongue fully down Gar’s throat.

The shapeshifter had the demoness pinned against the wall, his hands delicately resting on her waist as she cupped his face in one hand, the other fisted in his neon green hair.

Yeah, there was definitely tongue.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kory whirled around, finger to her lips as she saw Dick’s face scrunch up in confusion. Glaring at him, she gently tilted her head towards the room, mentioning for the Titan to keep quiet.

The look on his face was one that Kory would remember for the rest of her life.

His whole face contorted in disgust, his jaw dropping to the floor. His cheeks reddened as he watched his best recruits kiss, having obviously revealed the obvious feeling that floated between them.  
Fuming, Dick swung the door open, the load noise making the two teens jump practically to opposite ends of the room, both of them facing their mentor with identical mortified grins.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Gar innocently smiled, his voice at least 2 decibels higher than what it normally was.

‘Hi, Dick…..’ he started, sharing a panicked look with Rachel, who was furiously taming her hair and clothing. Biting her swollen lip, she waved, her expression one of pure fear as she took in Dick’s furious expression.

Stifling her giggles, Kory popped her head in front of the man, a shit eating grin lighting up her features  
,  
‘Gar, we need you for training in 10. Rach, you too. And,’ she stopped, playfully furrowing her brow as she contemplated the most humiliating thing to say, ‘Maybe you should both have cold showers beforehand, though.’

The two teens promptly turned a ripe shade of tomato, Rachel obviously about the die of embarrassment of the spot and Gar ready to turn into a mouse and scurry away, never to be seen again.

Kory loved it.

Dick, however, was not happy.

‘You both are grounded. For eternity.’


	2. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Beast Boy- except Gar hates his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little, tiny something i wrote to lift my spirits.
> 
> enjoy!

‘Beast Boy?’ Gar asked, his tone portraying how much he was not a fan of the idea, let alone the name.

‘C’mon, it’s good!’ Dick argued, much to the amusement of Kory and Rachel, who were sniggering like little kids in the corner.

‘I dunno, an. Why Beast Boy? Couldn’t I have something cooler?’ the shapeshifter whined, spreadeagling on the cold floor of the training room while Dick, ever so patient, tried to figure out their ‘alias’s’

‘Like what, Gar?’

‘I don’t know…. Maybe Changeling? I like that one better.’

‘It’s certainly better that Beast Boy, that’s for sure.’ Rachel agreed, sliding across the floor to lay beside Gar. Her violet locks splayed like a halo around her head, she softly intertwined her fingers with Gar’s, making a smile come to the tiger’s features.

‘Well, Rachel, what’s yours, then?’ Kory laughed, her emerald eyes twinkling as mirth bubbled in her grin.

‘I was thinking... Raven. I like that- it makes me feel more at home with myself, I guess.’

‘Wait, does that mean I get to call you Rae?’

‘No, Gar, unless you want me to start calling you Beast Boy.’ She deadpanned, turning her head to glare at the boy.

‘Ew, no way! Beast Boy is lameeee.’

‘And so therefore it suits you.’

‘Rae, that’s cruel.’

‘That’s just who I am, Beast Boy.’

Shaking his head, Dick scribbled the names down in his book, the corners of his mouth twitching up at the corners as he quietly observed the teenagers bicker.

‘Okay, Raven and Beast Boy. Sounds like a plan.’

‘Dick, NO!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone liked!
> 
> also, if you want to see any and all Garchel stuff written, just drop a comment telling me what you would like me to write!
> 
> It'll give me a purpose to write something half decent.
> 
> I'll do pretty much everything, so just let me know!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an amazing idea that was suggested to me.
> 
> in summary, rachel and gar get teased a bunch, rachel comes to a decision and dick freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!

Gar and Rachel. Rachel and Gar. Raven and Beast Boy.

Never in a million years did Dick think that his best team would become just that- a team. A couple. 

He hated it.

Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for the two- but he still hated it.

It was like watching your two kids get together- except the kids weren’t related and were very much in love with each other, and had been for a while before they had done anything about it. 

‘Kory, help me out here.’ He called from the couch, where he was lying watching TV.

The alien princess rolled her eyes, putting down the book that she was reading, making her way over to him. Sitting down, she raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look adorning her stunning features.

‘Help you out with what.’ 

‘Gar and Rachel!’ he cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

‘What about them?’ Kory asked, her eyes narrowing as her face contorted into what everyone had dubbed the ‘Mum Face’.

‘I mean… They’re dating now! What do I do? I never thought I’d have to deal with this- not until Rachel was at least a little bit older and certainly not with Gar.’ The superhero stressed, groaning in exasperation.

‘Dick, relax. Rach is 17, and Gar is legally an adult now. I’m pretty sure they’re fine. Plus it’s not as if they’re having sex in their rooms every night.’ His girlfriend laughed, nonchalantly crossing her legs and she flicked through the channels.

‘THEY’RE HAVING SEX?’ Dick screamed, immediately rising from his position to storm into Gar’s room and demand he leave the tower at once. 

‘DICK! Chill! No, they’re not. Rach would have told me if they were. Calm down.’ Kory yelled, grabbing onto his wrist, dragging him to sit beside her.

‘How do you know that?’ he argued, panic written in his entire expression.

‘Because I would’ve been able to sense it. That, and Jason would be telling the entire Tower at breakfast. So calm down.’

Slowly nodding, Dick settled back down, his features relaxing. His mouth twitching into a soft smile, he leant over and kissed Kory, almost making her topple onto her back. Steadying himself, he leant back, locks of brown hair falling into his eyes as his eyes widened.

‘Wait, does this mean I have to give them the Sex talk?’

\--  
Music pumping through his headphones, Gar spun in his chair, the world blurring into a whirl of colour, light and sound that overloaded his senses. 

‘Gar?’

Quickly yanking his head, the tiger pulled his headphones off, toppling off the chair as he wildly misjudged his speed getting up. Falling to the side, he yanked the appliance off, struggling to get to his feet as the world whirled around him, all sense of gravity gone. 

‘Gar, you ok?’

He nodded, his vision slowly refocusing as he took in Rachel standing before him, hands on her hips and mouth quirked up in a playful smile.

‘Mhmm! Yup. Absolutely. Never better.’ Gar nodded vigorously, butterflies blooming in his stomach as he watched Rachel crack up, her breath coming in short gasps as she bent over laughing. 

Catching the expression on his face, however, she straightened, concern written on her delicate features.

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’

Gar’s breath caught in his throat, his hand automatically coming up to rub the back of his neck as his heart did somersaults in his chest.

‘You’re just… really beautiful. That’s all.’ He stuttered, causing Rachel to turn bright red, instinctively hiding behind her hair.

Cursing at himself, Gar slinked to the door, the smell of cheap aftershave hitting his senses as he swung the door open.

‘Sup, fuckers!’ Jason cheered, a mischievous grin adorning his face. Scrunching his nose at the amount of aftershave the dude had on- and remnants of Rose’s perfume- Gar let him in, shooting a warning look at Rachel.

‘Hi, Jason…. What are you doing at my door?’

‘Listening in on your conversation. Real smooth, by the way.’ Jason stated, clapping a startled Gar on the back.

‘Okay, choosing to brush over that for three seconds, what’s that in your hand? The one hidden behind your back?’ Rachel calmly asked, stepping closer to her boyfriend as she watched the birds mouth turn into a devious smirk.

‘Just something I thought would come in handy, that’s all.’ He answered, tossing a packet of condoms onto Gar’s desk.

The poor boy almost fainted at the sight.

‘I figured that now you guys are dating and all, I should make sure that there aren’t any Demon-Tiger babies running around this Tower anytime soon.’

‘I doubt that would be happening, Jase.’ Gar stammered, his entire face flushing a deep tomato.

‘You don’t know that. I mean, Rachel’s the only virgin here-‘

‘Annnd that is my cue to get the fuck outta here. Gar, see you at dinner.’ Rachel cut in, scurrying away from the room in record time.

Turning to Jason, Gar growled, the blush subsiding as he took in Jason’s shit eating grin.

‘Why’d you have to do that, bro? Was it really necessary?’

‘It’s not like you have your own.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘Not ones like these.’

‘Okay, gross, stop talking.’ Gar yelped, grabbing the packet and shoving it in the deepest, darkest corner of his wardrobe. Making his way to leave, he was stopped by Jason, who’s previously mirthful expression was now one of pure and utter seriousness.

‘Gar, just so you know, that girl is pretty much my little sister. You hurt her, I beat your ass into the next dimension.’

‘Got it.’ He squeaked.

‘And I’ll be joined by Dick.’

‘Ok’

‘And Kory, and Dawn, and Hank, and Rose, and Jericho, and-‘

‘Okay!’  
\--  
When Rachel saw the kiddie Wedding Dress set laying in her room, her first though was ‘Jason’

But when Rose sauntered in, Rachel felt 10x more mortified than she ever had before.

She already had gone through Dick interrogating her AND Gar, Kory asking her all the time if they had ‘done the dirty’ yet, Jason and his fucking condoms, and now this.

She really couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Why, Rose? Why?’ Rachel asked when the assassin dashed into her room, rooting around for a spare knife. She perched on her bed, the covers hiked up to her chin as she eyed the dress with a watchful eye.

‘Well, Jericho suggested it, and I think it was a great idea.’ The assassin replied, flipping her silver locks out of her eye as she looked at the fuming Rachel.

‘Rose-‘

‘Cya! Enjoy it!’

‘Rose-‘

‘Bye!’

‘ROSE-‘

She was gone.

Leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts- which was a very bad idea.

Especially, against all her better judgement, they were whispering that it wouldn’t be bad if she married Gar.

It would actually be really, really nice.

‘Hey, Rach, have you seen my book?’

Her head snapped up, her boyfriend’s neon green locks shining as he popped his head through the door.

‘Um, no? And why are you reading?’

‘Because you love to read, so I will too.’ Gar grinned, shutting the door, leaving as quickly as he entered.

Surveying the set in front of her again, Rachel came to a conclusion in her mind- one that no one would know until years and years later.

She was going to marry Garfield Logan.

In her ever changing, crazy world, that one decision was constant.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Remember, if you want to see something written, I would be happy to write it! Just drop a comment and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I'll do pretty much everything but extreme NSFW.
> 
> <3<3<3


	4. dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar gets drunk, and romances Rachel right off her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I deviated a little bit from the original request, but I got carried away so deal with it.
> 
> pretty much the most fluffy piece I have ever written, hands down.
> 
> enjoy!

In hindsight, Gar could see that drinking the whole of Kory’s tequila stash was a bad idea.

Didn’t stop him doing it, though.

He felt the alcohol hit his stomach immediately, the effects hitting his brain minutes later.

His mind went fuzzy, at first. He kept drinking, liking the feeling of cotton-candy clouds that spun within his consciousness, making him feel like he could do anything, be anything.

It fired in his veins with every swig he took from the crystalline glass, the effect feeling like electricity within his body, making him want to roar with power.

Gar loved it.

So he kept drinking, his tastebuds slowly getting used to the bitter taste.

He wanted to go, to smash something, to display his strength and mark his territory.

And so he did.

\--

Rachel was having an ordinary day- she read, ate, did some training. Laughed at Jason as he left for Gotham with Rose, waved at Kory and Dick as they left for their date- leaving her and Gar alone in the house.

Dealt with Dick’s VERY long lecture on how ‘you are not to do anything indecent or you BOTH will be kicked out of this tower’ and then Kory’s little side comment of ‘I have condoms in my top drawer- use protection, Rach.’ 

Which made her turn bright red and almost puke.

Because she wanted that.

She really wanted that. 

So, resolving to go out and have a normal, face-to-face talk with Gar about it (because non-cryptic conversations were sorely lacking in the Tower at the moment), Rachel calmly walked into the living room.

She was certainly NOT expecting to see her boyfriend lying spreadeagle on the marble floor, brandishing a tequila bottle around while honeyed giggles fell from his lips. 

With half the room trashed, as well.

Shaking her head, Rachel rushed over, yanking the bottle out of his hand.

‘Gar, what have you done? You know Kory’s going to kill you when she finds this.’ She chided, quickly scooping up the rest of the extensive pile of drinks scattered around his body.

‘It’s fineeeee, Rach. Live a little!’ Gar slurred, drunkenly trying to wrestle the bottles out of her hands. Sighing, Rachel stalked over to the counter, turning to face her drunken boyfriend, who was suddenly dancing around, flinging his arms about dramatically. 

‘Gar, what are you doing?’ she gasped as he quickly ran over to her, grasping her hands and dragging her out into the centre of the room with him.

Toying with her violet curls, Gar softly brushed his hand down her check, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Drawing her close, he circled his arm around her waist, slowly swaying to the rhythm of his own heartbeat.

Resting her check on his chest, Rachel resigned herself to her fate, letting her body sway next to her lovers as he twirled her around the room, each of them dancing to a tune only they could hear.

‘Gar?’

‘Yeah?’ he whispered, his chin delicately resting on her head as he hummed under his breath.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, Rach. So much.’ 

Drawing back, Rachel studied his face, the late afternoon sun streaming through the glass doors to illuminate his face, the emerald of his hair appearing like a verdant halo above his head, a sleepy expression of love adorned on his every feature. 

‘Hey Gar?’ she asked, their lips inches apart as she studied every freckle on his skin.

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re still piss drunk, aren’t you?’

‘Absolutely’ he replied, leaning forward, capturing his lips with hers as time stilled to a stop, the moment seeming to last forever.

And it did.

They danced long into the night, both hearts overflowing with love as they found solace in each other’s arms, nothing being able to tear them from each other.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked!
> 
> and feel free to request any and all Garchel content you want to see- I'll do my best to write it and not to procrastinate.
> 
> lotta love <3


	5. roadtripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papa dick and his three dysfunctional children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just a little filler i felt we all deserved.
> 
> i know its the shortest thing i have ever written, but bear with me

‘Shotgun!’ Gar called as he scrabbled after Rachel, his bruised muscles aching as he wrenched open the car door, loudly squabbling with the Demoness as they both lauched themselves through the opening, collapsing on top of each other. Rachel wildly flapped her hands at him, vying to get to the coveted seat.

‘Hey!’ Gar heard Jason yell as he too crawled into the van, his obnoxious cape taking up half of the air in the small space.

‘Geez, man, can you take the fucking cape off? You look like a weirdo!’ Gar commented, still wrestling with Rachel.

‘Fuck you, dude. Ow! Rachel!’ Jason yelled at Rachel, who had just ‘accidentally’ kneed him in the gut. 

‘I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. GAR!’ she yelped, the tiger having elbowed her in his vain attempts to get out of the tangle of bodies.

‘Sorry!’ he called, wriggling around as he felt Jason practically launch himself across the console, landing with a slap on top of the green haired boy.

Grunting, Gar snarled at Jason, his hand snaking out to grab Rachel’s wrist as she nimbly clambered over his leg, her legs hanging out of the still open door.

‘Guys! C’mon, chill out and get in the car.’ Dick sighed, his stern tone causing the three teens to look up sheepishly.

Clambering away at record speed, Gar popped his head out of the window, a soft breeze ruffling his neon locks as he enthusiastically waved to Kory.

‘Bye, Kory! Send me a postcard from your planet!’ he smiled, watching as she agreed, her vibrant pink locks shimmering in the bright sun.

Yanking his head back inside, he scowled to see Dick’s case in the front seat, with Rachel, Jason and him squashed into the back.

‘Seriously, man? Your Robin case takes priority?’

'Yes'

'WHY!'

'Because it does. Now shut up, or I'll have a green tiger skin rug on my floor before you can even roar.'

Gar quickly shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so:
> 
> 1) hope you guys liked! i know it's not much and its crazy short but it's a small draft that i'm posting so that i don't feel as shitty about my lack of writing 
> 
> 2) i am aware that i have a bunch of requests due, but please don't be angry at the lack! i have a lot of stuff going on, have no time to write and if i did try atm, it would be complete shit. please be patient- i'll wrte and post them when i get the time.
> 
> 3) i am still taking any request you guys want, but bear in mind you'll have to deal with my crazy writing schedule (which is basically 'write 10,000 words in one night or not write three paragraphs in over a month')
> 
> 4) i love you all! every kudos and comment makes me squeal and jump around, so keep it up! thanks so much for supporting and loving this fic- you guys make me want to write my very best work.
> 
> love you all! don't do anything i would do!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame


End file.
